A sudden proposal
by zhendherhiea13
Summary: Sakuno suddenly saw Ryoma kneeling down in front of her… Bringing out a ring. Saying three words---
1. The talk

**The 'TALK'**

**-**I promise, this time Ryoma won't be out of character.

-Ryoma is 18 now,Sakuno is turning 18…. Please review! Or something… and Sakuno's b-day is just made up.

-please read my first story… LIPGLOSS real one

………………………………………………………………

"Mou Ryoma-kun!**" **Sakuno said while Ryoma was holding one of her braids saying "Cut this"…They are dating for 4 years now. Their inside Sakuno's bedroom.

"Ryoma-kun, what will we do for my 18 birthday on January 2?" Sakuno asked while Ryoma's head was on her lap. "Hn.." Ryoma was just playing with her braids.

"Ryoma…" Sakuno said sadly. "mmh?" Ryoma stood up and said. "Don't worry…we'll do something" and he kissed her forehead.

"Sakuno… it's already 10. I'll go now." Ryoma headed towards the door. "Ryoma-kun already leave… I should sleep…. three more days, I should wait." Sakuno cuddled her pillow.

"Ryoma-kun" Then she fall asleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sakuno, will you have time for me for your birthday?" Tomoka asked.

"Of course, Tomoka you're my best friend." Sakuno said with her soft voice.

"Wahh!!! I'm so touched!" Tomoka embraced Sakuno.

"It's not like we're getting married or something" Sakuno said comforting her best friend.

"But… If Ryoma-sama proposes to you, you won't have time for me forever!!! WAhHHH!!" Sakuno suddenly dreamed of Ryoma kneeling down in front of her… Bringing out a ring. Saying three words-

"SAKUNO!! WAHAHHAHAHA!" Tomoka just ruined her dream.

"mmm…Stop crying" Sakuno said with such a bright smile. Ryoma just saw that.

"Ei,… go home first, I have something to do." Ryoma said. "ok…" Sakuno said.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

When Sakuno has left with Tomoka. "O'chibi…" Momo and Eiji said.

"please… stop calling me that… I'm 171 cm already!" Ryoma said.

"Yeah" both of them said. "What do you want with us?" Eiji asked.

"Teach me something" Ryoma lowered his cap and blushed.

………………………………………………………………………………………..

END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. his plans her joy

His Plans; Her Joy

-ehh…. This is the 2nd chapter of A SUDDEN PROPOSAL…

-Hope I get positive remarks!!! Some part of Ryoma is OOC. SORRY!

-by the way, I can't update fast now, because I have an entrance exam in pshs…

I'm just 12!!!

………………………………………………………………………………

Ryoma blushed by saying "How can you make your lover happy??"

"AYIE!!! Is that the only thing you want to ask!?" Eiji said. "Just _do_ her." Momo

advised so confident.

"You two are just a waste of my time." Ryoma packed his things then leave.

When Ryoma reached his house, he thought of her mother to seek advice for.

"Mother, what did Oyaji said to you that you didn't forget?" Ryoma asked Rinko.

"He proposed to me saying "_WILL YOU MARRY ME?_"." Rinko replied like she knows what her son will do.

"Ah… Thank you, I'll sleep then." Ryoma went to his room. While he was in his room, he is thinking about something, so deeply, his mind focus to it. He suddenly thought of Sakuno's brilliant smile. Ryoma smiled and sit up saying "I only have 1 day left tomorrow I will use all of my allowance for you." He headed to his cabinet, grabbed his wallet and changed his clothes.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

9:00 pm:

Sakuno was talking with Tomoka through cellphone.

"Yeah, the day after tomorrow… I wonder what will I wear." Sakuno asked Tomoka.

"Well, you said that Ryoma-sama gave you a scarf before right? Your 16th b-day? Am I correct?" Tomoka guessed.

"Yeah, maybe I should wear that!" Sakuno said cheerfully.

"Sakuno, wait there's another call.*beep*

"Hello!? Tomoka here! May I know who this is?"

"Tomoka, this is Ryoma, I have a favor to ask you for tomorrow, and remember, every minutes count."

…………………………………………………………………………………………

Their talking with the use of their cell phone.

"Hello? Tomoka are you still there?"

"Ah. Sakuno, uhm… let's meet tomorrow!" Tomoka said

"Oh sure. Why?" Sakuno asked.

"It will be your Bridal sho-" Tomoka's line was cut.

"Oh My, it's lowbat" Sakuno said. Holding her cell phone up high.

"What. My what?" Then Sakuno's face was as red as a tomato.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

12: nn:

"Sakuno-chan!!!" Tomoka said running towards her friend.

"Tomoka! No need to shout, I see you." Her sweet voice filled the air.

"Sakuno, why did you hung up last night?" Tomoka asked curiously.

"Eh, my cell phone was low bat. Sorry.' Sakuno bowed her head.

"No need! Tomorrow is your 18th birthday so you're forgiven!!"

Then, Tomoka hugged her *sob*. "Tomoka, why are you sobbing?"

"It's just that, you're the luckiest person on earth!"

"No I'm not; I have some bad luck too." Sakuno hugged her friend so tight.

"Sakuno-chan I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!!!!" Tomoka said out loud.

"Stop crying, will something happen that I don't know?" Sakuno didn't know a thing like:

'Why is Ryoma not able to see her'

'Ryoma don't call her anymore'

'Why her best friend cries a lot'

'What did Tomoka said before she hung up'

'And why is she so happy'

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

MEANWHILE:

"Sir, do you know what size?" An employee from a ring shop asked.

"Hah? Ye..yeah" Then Ryoma point out a ring, that is silver, two layered ring, with a very detailed heart-shaped stone in the middle.

"Sir, is this for your fiancé?"

"Ah… yeah… mine… I mean my fiancé." Ryoma lowered his hood.

"You have such a unique taste! Its $5,000"

"Here you go." His wallet was only ¾ from before.

THEN RYOMA VISITED A 5 STAR RESTAURANT.

"_Yes, I want to reserve a table for two today at 5 pm_" Ryoma said.

"_Ok sir. As you wish_"

"_And also, open the piano, I will play a piece._"

"_Ok._"

……………………………………………………………………………………………

4:00

"Sakuno, I'll treat you an ice cream! THREE LAYERS! STRAWBERRY, VANILLA AND CHOCOLATE!!!" Tomoka was so loud.

"But, that's the flavor you want." Sakuno pout.

"But, I want you to taste it!" Tomoka pout back.

"Mh K…" Sakuno agree.

"Sakuno, I want you to wear a formal dress, we'll go at a fancy resto!"

"But, that will cost you a lot, I will pay."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Tsk." Ryoma said looking at his watch. "1 more hour Tomoka."

He looks so gorgeous with his tuxedo.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"WOW! Sakuno! You're so beautiful!!"

Tomoka was so surprised.

"Eh, why am I the only one wearing a dress?" Sakuno asked.

"Come! Let's go to that restaurant!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Sakuno entered the restaurant. Sakuno was searching for something.

"Ryoma?"

"It's about time, 5 minutes late."

"Ryoma!" Sakuno hugged him.

"Heh…your beautiful today. " Ryoma kissed her forehead.

oooEND OF CHAPTER 2ooo

SOOORRRY!! Maybe I'll update next week!

But I'll try to update fast!

Thank you for reading!

I'm sorry if you noticed some grammar mistakes!

**C,å?N?u?Ó?]Gé??X^ð?_M??{?åJÉªDï_Ç?Ì?_îÃ?G?**

**endstream**

**endobj**

**3 0 obj**

**174**

**endobj**

**6 0 obj**

**/Type/XObject/Subtype/Image/Width 1406 /Height 638 /BitsPerComponent 8 /Length 7 0 R**

**/Filter/FlateDecode/ColorSpace/DeviceRGB**

**/Mask 8 0 R**

**stream**

**_____ƒA __**


	3. I Will always love you

**I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU **

_**-**__**Ryoma Echizen**_

_**A/N:**_ Uhmm…. The test has ended so here I am again!! _

Hope you like this one…._THIRD CHAPTER OF A SUDDEN PROPOSAL_

* * *

5:10

"Sakuno, I'm really sorry if I haven't contacted you recently." Ryoma apologized sincerely.

"Ryoma-kun, I understand, you're busy for something, right?" Sakuno said with a sweet smile. "Sakuno, remember the song you sung for our Christmas last year?" Ryoma asked.

"Yeah. _You are my song._"

"Well, I have been practicing it on a piano, and I want you to listen to it now."

Ryoma headed towards a piano. Then he played, while Sakuno was singing.

_You are the song  
Playing so softly in my heart  
I reach for you, you seem so near yet so far  
I hope and I pray  
You'll be with me someday  
I know down inside  
You are mine and I'm your true love  
Or am I dreaming  
How can I each time I try you say goodbye  
You were there  
You look my way I touch the sky  
We can share tomorrow and forever more  
And I'll be there to love you so  
You are my song  
_………………………………………………………………………………………..

5:20

*applause* "Ryoma, your really good at piano!" Sakuno said while hugging him.

"Because it's for you, if it's for you, I can do everything" then Ryoma kissed Sakuno's lips lightly.

*Oh!* (Some people seen them.)

"Ryoma-kun! Not in public!" Sakuno said so embarrassed, And she was as red as a tomato."hn…" Ryoma just smirked, still holding Sakuno's waist. They ate _French cuisine, _But, Ryoma ordered few foods.

* * *

5:45

"It's quarter to six, lets leave now" Ryoma demanded.

"Ok." That's the only word she said.

* * *

**LOCATION:** beach, their the only there, there were lights.(So romantic!)

"Ryoma-kun, why are here?"Sakuno asked.

"Uhm, it's just that- we're here." In the middle of the beach, there is a table, full of foods, champagne, fruits, and beautiful candles. It was just like paradise, every girl have been wishing for.

"Oh, Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno was overflowed with joy that she cried a lot.

"Ei, I didn't make this to make you cry, I made this to make you happy" Ryoma said with a sweet smile while holding Sakuno's cheeks.

"Ryoma-kun… thank you so much."

-"Good timing, look" Ryoma point the sun. "A beautiful Sunset" Ryoma said.

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno is smiling yet crying

"A beautiful sunset, _with you, forever. _" Then Ryoma hugged the crying girl, then kissed her forehead he said

"I wish to be the only one you think of." Her Hands.

"I hope I'm the only one you touch" Then her lips.

"I hope, _I'm the only one you love, forever._" Ryoma is so sincere, by loving Sakuno, much more than he loves tennis.

"Yes Ryoma, I will _**always, ALWAYS LOVE YOU**_" Sakuno said.

"And, I will _**always love you Forever, Sakuno**_" Ryoma said, while they we're hugging each other.

'_**FOREVER**_'

* * *

oooo END OF CHAPTER 3 oooo

**A/N: **There are still many more chapters to come!

Hoped you liked it! I cried while making this too you know!


	4. you are mine today and for always

'**You are mine today, and for always'**

**A/N: ** Hello again! This is the last chapter! Hope you like this one!

Tomorrow is Sakuno's birthday here, in this story.

* * *

"Ryoma-kun…" Sakuno said while she is dancing with Ryoma.

"Mmh? I hired a violinist, don't you like the music?" Ryoma asked.

"I do, but, I'm so happy, that I can't stop whispering your name" She said while blushing. "Then, why don't you just scream my name?" Ryoma said teasingly.

"Ryoma, why are you always teasing me?" Sakuno asked.

"…" Ryoma didn't say a word, instead he kissed her passionately.

"Because, I love you Sakuno, should I always repeat that?" he said.

"Hmm…" Sakuno looked at the ground and blushed, SO RED.

"Ei." Ryoma grabbed Sakuno's chin and pulled her face a little close to him.

"Look at me." He is pissed off. "I can't focus Ryoma-kun." Sakuno averted her eyes.

"I said, LOOK AT ME!" Ryoma was angry? Nah! He was just teasing Sakuno, maybe?

"Okay, fine!" Sakuno's eyes and Ryoma's meet.

"pftt… I want to see your blushing face." Ryoma said. (yeah, he was just teasing her.)

"Ryoma-kun! Your so mean!" Sakuno was frustrated with Ryoma's behavior.

Then Sakuno pushed Ryoma away and sit on her chair.

"Hey… I'm sorry." Ryoma is still chuckling, a little bit.

"Hmph." Sakuno pout.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Maybe now, because you're angry, you won't

answer me anymore."

Then Ryoma grabbed something inside his pocket. Sakuno's eyes widen for what she saw, the _thing_ Ryoma's about to throw.

Sakuno's thoughts:_ A case? No! Not just a case, it's a ring's case. It can't be!_

* * *

"RYOMA! Stop! Don't throw it. I'll listen." Sakuno said stopping Ryoma.

"Eh, but your angry." Ryoma headed to the water.

"No!! I'm not!" Sakuno shouted.

"Eh, but you are, your shouting" Ryoma was really teasing her. Then, Ryoma accidentally dropped the case!

"….!!Ryoma!" Sakuno was shocked, and disappointed.

* * *

"Sakuno, why are you sad?" Ryoma asked.

"The ring…*sob*" Sakuno was CRYING!

"You mean this?" Ryoma showed Sakuno the ring.

"Ryoma! So, that's just a case!?" Sakuno was confused.

"Yeah, I didn't think that you just want a case I shouldn't bother buying a ring." Ryoma teased.

"Ryoma! Please stop teasing me!" Sakuno said.

"You want this?" Ryoma is still teasing Sakuno.

"Hmph!" Sakuno sat down.

"Sorry, Ahem…*clears throat* I'll say it properly then" Ryoma is now serious.

"Really?" Sakuno asked., with still having hard-feelings for Ryoma for teasing her.

"Hey, Listen to me, k? This is really hard you know."

"Sakuno Ryuzaki, I, Ryoma Echizen wants to be with today, tomorrow and for always. Will you Marry me?" Ryoma said sincerely.

"Oh!!! Ryoma! I Will!!! I will marry you!" Sakuno hugged him dearly,(she was just acting a li'l while ago for Ryoma was overdoing it.)

"Hey, You, _KISS ME_" Ryoma ordered.

"But…" Sakuno was just shy. "I will not give you the ring if you don't" Ryoma smirked.

"Ok!" Sakuno grabbed Ryoma's face and kissed him passionatly- FAST!.

"You happy?" Sakuno was blushing.

"Yeah."

Then Ryoma kneel after Sakuno, then put the ring on Sakuno's ring finger

"_I vow on this ring, that, I will always be faithfull to you and be your caring, loving husband, I will be gentle everytime we do something, I wont make you cry with pain but with joy, And I promise, You're the only one I'll love, forever.____"_

Ryoma kissed the ring, while Sakuno was crying and smiling and touched for what Ryoma promised.

"I love you too Ryoma." Sakuno said.

Then they kissed each other, in their mind

'_I'm really happy for, Sakuno is the one I will marry_'

'_My heart is over-flowed with emotions for Ryoma, I really love this person_'

They hugged each other. With full of love.

* * *

_**Motel; Sakuno's birthday 12:00 am:**_

The bed sheet was removed as they both rolled. Ryoma was at the top, sweating, and smiling. Sakuno was really red, and sweaty, and hot.

"Ryoma,….. my…. Lower… part…. hurts." Sakuno;s breathing is heavy for the _thing_ they've done.

"Of course…I've reached your womb." Ryoma is still teasing her, with his heavy breathing. "You want to be on top now? Want to take the lead?" Ryoma teased.

"R…y…o…ma-kun, let's rest now, so…… stop teasing me" Sakuno was really tired yet happy.

"Hmm… I told you we'll do _something_, Why didn't you get prepared?"

"MOU Ryoma-kun…." Ryoma brushed Sakuno's hair to her ears, whispering…

"_I LOVE YOU"_

They fall asleep with them being joined together, with their _body, heart and soul._

Oooo END oooO

**A/N:**

Wahhhh!!! This is it! W8 for the epilogue! Sorry if you think their both OOC, but! At least at the end, I didn't wrote some parts with lemons!, BUT!!! I'm warning you, Epilogue may contain some explicit materials! You've been warned!

Anyways:

HOPE YOU LIKED IT! **:D**


	5. PREGNANT?

**PREGNANT?!…**

**A/N**: WARNING! WITH LEMON

UWAH!!! This is the chapter 5!! I'm so sorry! But there will be 7 chapters here, including the epilogue

It's soooo hard working with chapters, but I liked it when you review! It inspires me to do more work!

Thank you Nicklaus Mak wei Xuan for always inspiring me and for all of the readers who thinks this is cool, *sob* I'm so touched for your warm welcome.

So this is the 5th chapter! Hope you like it! I'm sorry! I miscalculate the chapters!

* * *

Ryoma's room: 6:00 pm January 26.

"Sakuno, I don't plan to marry you when we're still in college, can you wait 2 more years?" Ryoma asked.

"Okay, I can wait." Sakuno said about to cry.

"Hey, don't cry, I love you, I just want a perfect future for both of us, k?" Ryoma was comforting her.

"Yeah, I know *Sob*" Sakuno was so cute! (She's so pitiful for waiting 2 more years!)

"Hey! Don't make such a face! I can _eat _you now you know!" Ryoma can't resist it anymore. He throws himself over Sakuno.

* * *

10:00 after doing _it._

Ryoma brushed his hair upwards. "mmm…" Ryoma said, then embracing Sakuno.

"Ryoma-kun, can we stop doing this too?" Sakuno requested.

"No!" Ryoma replied. "Your mine now right? Body, heart and soul?"

"Mou…" Sakuno said, and then Ryoma kissed her lips, entering his tongue inside Sakuno's mouth. "Mmmhh" Sakuno responed Ryoma's kiss.

Then Ryoma cover themselves with the bed sheet.

"Ouch!" Sakuno's moan was heard.

"Hey, don't shout!" Ryoma requested.

"But, you bit me hard again!" Sakuno said.

"Tsk…" then Ryoma put Sakuno's legs over his shoulder.

"Ryoma-" Her word was cut when Ryoma entered his tongue _you know where_.

Sakuno felt hot that she can't utter a word anymore.

"You *breath* Ok?" Ryoma asked concern.

"Ryoma-*deep breathing* please, continue." Sakuno was pleasured for what was happening. Then Ryoma put his middle finger inside Sakuno's flower.

"Ah!" Sakuno moaned. After that he entered her with his arousal.

"R…y..m….Ah!" Ryoma exited Sakuno, the climax was painful yet pleasurable.

Then Ryoma sucked Sakuno's nipple while caressing the other one with his hands.

Going up, Ryoma sucked some parts of Sakuno's necks leaving kiss marks.

"Keh…. *breath* It's so hard pleasuring you Saku-*breath* no" Ryoma said.

"I love you Ryoma…" Sakuno said.

"Yeah, I know." Ryoma stopped lying down at Sakuno's side.

"Let's stop tonight, we should sleep" Ryoma ordered Sakuno just nodded.

* * *

*ALARM*

"Eh!" Ryoma wake up feeling a li'l bit dizzy. He looks at the girl by his side. Brushing the girl's hair to see her face. After seeing her face. "Sakuno, you look as beautiful as always" Then Ryoma kissed Sakuno's cheeks.

"hn.. Ryoma-kun" Sakuno was waked up. "Sorry, you should sleep its only 6 am." Ryoma said.

"What!" Sakuno stand up from Ryoma's bed. "6 am? But I have to go hime now!!" Sakuno proclaimed.

"Eh! Yeah!" Ryoma said.

"I have to go now Ryoma, see you later." Sakuno dressed up. Then she kissed Ryoma who is sitting on his bed, naked.

"Yeah, good bye." Ryoma answered the girl.

"I love you." Sakuno replied then Ryoma grabbed her nape and kissed her again.

Sakuno opened the door, showing Nanjirou listening.

"Uhm! Uncle! What are you doing their!?" Sakuno asked surprisingly.

"Eh… Go now Sakuno! I have some important discussion with my son." Nanjirou replied. "Ok, I'll go now uncle see you." When Sakuno left, Nanjirou closed the door, looking closely at his son only covered with a bed sheet, holding his hair like he was thinking about something.

"Nhe, Ryoma, You did it again? Inside your room?" Nanjirou scolded his son.

"What if Rinko see!? I'm the one getting punished you know!" Nanjirou added.

"Well, that's your problem not mine right?" Ryoma answered back.

"Oh well, I give you my blessings." Nanjirou then left.

"Hm…" Ryoma chuckled.

* * *

"Sakuno, why are you here?" Tomoka asked.

"Well, because, I lied to my parents, saying I sleep here in your house." Sakuno confessed.

Then Tomoka guide Sakuno inside her bedroom.

"What?! You lied!?" Tomoka was so surprised.

"Yeah."

"But why? Don't they know your always having **x with Ryoma!?" Tomoka shout.

"Shhh!, yeah." Sakuno was about to cry.

"Why!?" Tomoka was so confused.

"Eh! Cause *inhaled*" Sakuno's word was cut, she was _dizzy,_ and she entered Tomoka's C.R., Tomoka followed. Sakuno vomited.

"Sakuno! Are you pregn-?" Tomoka's word was cut when Sakuno covered her mouth.

"*vomits…* yeah… 1 week." Sakuno confessed.

"WHAT!?" Tomoka was so shocked!

"Shhh!"

* * *

OoooEndoooO

**A/N**: Hoped you like it! So sorry! This won't be the epilogue!

UWAH!! So sorry! But I hope your happy for there will be a lot chapter to come! : DD

HAHA! so sorry!


	6. our baby!

**Our Baby**

A/N: eheheh… I'm so sorry for not updating recently….

My schedule was soooo hectic…Journalism….test…mtap…..tutor….test!

I'm so ashamed! But this is the last chapter*wink* watch out for the epilogue!

* * *

8:00 am Tomoka's room:

"Sakuno!Your one week pregnant!?" Tomoka was so surprised from the revelation Sakuno admitted.

"YES! Tomo, please… don't tell Ryoma-kun." Sakuno's eyes were teary.

"Okay… but! Tell your parents! Or abort the child!" Tomoka advised.

"No… this is the proof of Ryoma's love for me." Sakuno replied.

"Then, Why not tell him?!" Tomoka was so angry yet concerned.

"I can't say it! Ryoma may solidified or something" Sakuno said.

"WHAT! Ryoma-sama! Solidified! I guess Ryoma-sama would be the happiest person on earth Sakuno! " Tomoka was shaking Sakuno while holding her shoulders.

"Stop! Tomoka! Please!" Sakuno was already crying.

"Well… I, being your best friend, will support you, till the end." Tomoka smiled at Sakuno.

"Thank you Tomo for understanding!" Then Sakuno hugged Tomo *dingdong!*

"Wait there Sakuno… I'll open the door." Tomo excused.

"Go ahead" Sakuno answered.

* * *

"COMING!" Tomoka was shouting heading towards the door.

"Hell-" Tomoka was surprised for what she saw.

"Hey… Tomoka, is Sakuno still here?" The person asked.

"R-R-RYOMA-sama! hai! Sakuno is still here!" Tomoka guided Ryoma to her room.

"Sakuno. Ryoma-kun is here." Tomoka said.

"Ryoma-kun! Why are you here!?" Sakuno was surprised.

"Let's talk; I have something to tell you." Ryoma said.

"Tomoka, I need to go, see you!" Sakuno said.

"BYE! You should tell him too!*wink*" Tomoka said.

* * *

PARK:

"What is it you want to talk about Ryoma-kun?" Sakuno asked. Ryoma was still holding her hands.

"I talked to mom when you left a little while ago; she said there was an opportunity for me going back to America, being a scholar athlete, I'm going to stay there for 2 years." Ryoma said. Then he saw that Sakuno was crying, and surprised.

"Then go! I can wait- *sob* I'm cheering for-*sob* you." Sakuno said while crying.

Ryoma hugged Sakuno, like there was no tomorrow.

"Thank you. But I won't go, I want to be with you… no need to show me a fake smile, I want to talk to you, for I want you to know that I declined the offer."

Sakuno pushed Ryoma back.

"THIS IS A ONE CHANCE OPPURTUNITY!" Sakuno said while still crying.

"Is it wrong for me to stay with the girl I love?" Ryoma said furiously.

"…" Sakuno can't answer back. Ryoma just hugged her.

"I won't leave you, because I love you, so calm down… ok?" Ryoma comforted the crying girl.

Sakuno nodded. Then she also embraced him.

"Stay by my side…*sob* Ryoma-kun, I don't want to be selfish,*sob* if you think I'm interfering to your happiness*sob*, please tell me." Ryoma brushed Sakuno's hair so that he could see her face.

"How can you interfere with it? If you're my happiness?" Ryoma kissed Sakuno after saying that word.

* * *

While they were walking home.

"Anou Ryoma-kun, I have something to tell you…." Sakuno was playing with her fingers.

"hm?" Ryoma replied.

"I… I mean, what will you do if I'm pregnant?" Sakuno asked.

"Why are you asking?" Ryoma smirked.

"Well, what if…" Sakuno lied.

"Well, what if you are really pregnant? asking me something like that would be just like a joke right?" Ryoma teased.

"R…yoma" Sakuno said disappointed, and then Ryoma grabbed her chin, and then kissed her.

"Of course I would be the HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH!" Ryoma said gladly.

Sakuno cried with joy. Then Ryoma whispered something to Sakuno, which made

her blushed.

"Ryoma-Kun! Stop joking!" Sakuno was so embarrassed.

"Hehe…sorry" Ryoma chuckled.

--- "oH, your Stopping point ends here! Mademoiselle!" Ryoma said, and then bid her a farewell kiss.

"I love you Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said.

"I know." Ryoma said Goodbye afterwards.

* * *

Sakuno's room:

"Ryoma is such a-!" Sakuno covered her face with a pillow.

"Saying those words!" Sakuno remembered what Ryoma whispered.

'_Of course you would be pregnant! I throw the condoms you gave me!'_

Sakuno blushed furiously.

* * *

After a week:

"Hmm…. Ryoma-kun hasn't contacted me recently Tomoka-chan." Sakuno said while holding her cellphone.

"EH! Why! Don't you see him at school!?" Tomoka asked.

Sakuno: Competition…… hmmm, I'm so worried………

Tomoka: He's house?

Sakuno: He's in America right now………

* * *

MEANWHILE:

"Ei! Ryoma! You're smiling all the way! You won 0-6!" Momo asked.

"Hm? I'm gonna be a daddy." Ryoma smirked.

"WHAT!" Momo, Eiji, And Oishi said, while the others eyes' widened.

"Hey, Echizen, do you know that this is just a reunion contest for tennis? and also a free tour here?, Ryuzaki called me asking when will be the final match??" Tezuka said.

"HEY! Ryoma, don't joke being a daddy!" Momo said.

"I- am-not-!" Ryoma answered back.

"How many months?" Eiji asked.

"Well, she didn't tell it to me, but, it's so obvious." Ryoma chuckled a little bit.

"WOW!" Momo said. "YOU are the first in the former Seigaku club being a father!"

Momo added.

"Let's do a _BRIDAL SHOWER!_" Eiji joked around.

"Keh, you should… for her." Ryoma grinned handsomely!

* * *

Evening. (Midnight actually)

"TOAST!" the members cheered for the first daddy and also the youngest one.

"Echizen, when is the wedding?" Fuji asked.

"tomorrow." Ryoma said bluntly.

"Pfft…….HAHHAHAH" the former-members of seigaku al laughed.

"Ryoma is drunk!*hiccups!*" Eiji joked.

"No, I'm serious. It's been two weeks already." Ryoma smiled.

REMINISCING:

"_Sakuno, I don't plan to marry you when we're still in college, can you wait 2 more years?" R_yoma thought about the lied he made.

End of reminisce

"haha…." Ryoma chuckled. "Two more years ah?" Ryoma asked himself.

"Ryoma…*HICCUPS!* you are drunk!" Momo said.

"well… maybe." Ryoma replied.

"I will depart tomorrow, I'll sleep ahead." Ryoma excused.

* * *

JAPAN:

Ryoma looked at his wrist watch.

"It's about time." Ryoma smiled.

Sakuno's condominium:

*knock knock!* "Umh! Wait! I'm changing clothes!" Sakuno said.

The door knob moved. Sakuno was startled by the sudden movement.

"I SAID I AM CHANGING CLOTHES!" Sakuno shouted again, she could hear from the other side of the doors, the word _perfect timing._ The door opened, showing Ryoma's face.

"Ryoma kun!" Sakuno said, while wearing only her under garments.

"Heh…" Ryoma moved towards Sakuno, and whispered something.

'_I won't touch you, because, I'm gonna be a daddy already, right.'_

Sakuno blushed. Then she nods.

"The only thing I can do is this" Ryoma said then kissed her lips passionately.

While he was kissing her, he felt her shivers. "Oh… yeah" Ryoma said.

"I'm cold Ryoma-kun" Sakuno shivers.

"Yeah… that's bad for the baby… how many days?" Ryoma asked.

"3 weeks…." Sakuno blushed.

"Eh! Only 3 weeks…" Then Ryoma grinned evilly. Then he pushed Sakuno on her bed, then straight under the bed sheet. Then he whispered.

'_So we can still do it?' _

* * *

Her moan was heard all over her condo… "IIE RYOMA KUN!"

"But, I haven't seen you in 2weeks straight." Ryoma argued.

"But the baby!" Sakuno replied.

"No… it should be… our baby*muah!*" He kissed her to death.

"Tomorrow is our wedding, prepare your self k?" Ryoma added.

"WHAT! Ryoma don't plan everything on your own!" Sakuno said.

"Eh… but you like it don't you?" Ryoma teased.

"No! You told me you won't touch me! But you did!" Sakuno answered back.

"Oh shut up!" Then Ryoma just kissed her.

They had a wild _love game_ *wink!* (know what I mean!)

* * *

oooENDooo

**A/N:** THIS IS IT! The more detailed one will be in the epilogue! Their children are twins! Yurikawa Echizen and Matsukino Echizen! Boy & Girl!

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But I hope you still liked it though!


	7. Contest!

**Contest!?**

Wohoo! This is the EPILOGUE! So sorry! I was just going to upload, when my computer had viruses! So the longest or original story was erased so, this came out.

Imagine! I also draw a manga, and then at home etc. (all I say are just nonsense… BEING A STUDENT IS SO HARD!)

I updated now before we will go to our province. That means, I can't update until

January 3.

Sakuno Ryuzaki-Echizen 24 years old

Ryoma Echizen-24 years old

Yurikawa 'Yuri' and Matsukino 'Yuki' Echizen 6 years old

Oh yeah, it's OOC, because you'll never know what they'll act, when both of them had children. :D

* * *

"Mommy!!! Nii-chan bit me!" Matsukino said while crying.

"But Yuki don't want to give me the apple!" Yurikawa argued back.

"Yuri, say sorry. Yuki share the apple." Sakuno scolded both of them.

"SOWEE" both of them bowed their heads.

"Mommy… who is daddy talking with??" Yurikawa was pulling her skirt.

"Oh? It's your uncle Fuji. " Sakuno said while petting her son.

"EH? What are they talking about?" Yuki asked.

"w\well, you should ask your daddy later right?" Sakuno answered.

THEIR SITTING ON THE SOFA:

"Mommy… I have a question…" "Yes Yuri?" "Umm… how did you and daddy made us?" Yuri asked wisely.

"Well… do you know the movie Dumbo? You two were sent by a bird to us, because we want to have a baby." Sakuno made a BIG LIE! Yet she could smile calmly.

"OOH!" they both said amazed.

"Mommy, I want another baby from you again!!" Yuki said. Sakuno didn't notice Ryoma was already listening to their conversation. Ryoma kissed Sakuno's cheek. Then he jumps from the back of the sofa then he sit beside them.

"Haha, Yuki you want a brother or a sister?" Ryoma asked while chuckling.

"Um… daddy I want a brother" Yuki answered innocently. "ME TOO!" Yuri raised his hand. "haha…" He leaned a little closer to Sakuno then he whispered. "_**You heard that? Prepare yourself tonight…**_" Then he bit her ears. "Ryoma!" Sakuno said blushing.

"Well, I'm serious; just prepare your self…." Ryoma saw their children playing and not paying any attention to them, Then without any hesitation he kiss Sakuno's lips. While he entered his tongue, he pushed Sakuno to lie on the sofa. Their tongue battled inside Sakuno's lips. Then when Sakuno looked at their side, she saw their children looking at them. "Ooh!! Mommy and daddy are kissing!" Yuki and Yuri said. Ryoma broke the kiss then he watched their children. He looked at Sakuno's swollen lips, then he laugh.

"Haha!! First time seeing, kids?" Ryoma stand up from their lying position.

"Yep!" The twins laughed. "Ryoma, why did you do that?" Sakuno was blushing. "It's because I want to." Ryoma smirked.

"You're so spoiled!" Sakuno was a little bit embarrassed.

"Because you're spoiling me, that's it." Ryoma gave Sakuno his handsome features that only Sakuno could see. Sakuno blushed. Then she said. "You'll sleep on the sofa."

"What about _tonight?_" "Don't talk. Kids let's sleep."

"Okay Mommy!" both of them agreed. While the twins are sleeping soundly in their bed room, Ryoma enters their own room seeing Sakuno standing. Without a sound, Ryoma grabbed Sakuno and hugged her from behind. "You ready?" Ryoma asked. "What if I say 'no?' we're not going to do it?" "No, we're still going to do it" "Then why did you asked?" While saying those words, Ryoma was already caressing Sakuno's breast. "Ahhh!" Sakuno moaned from the pleasure Ryoma was giving her. "I love you Sakuno." Then Ryoma kissed her neck, going up to her lips, they had a passionate, painful and full of pleasure night together.

**After one month:**

"Hey kids! You want to go to my reunion party?" Ryoma asked. "YES!" the twins answered. "Mommy, can we go shopping?" Yuki asked. "No, you already have many clothes!" "But… my friends have many different clothes. Daddy, mommy…said…*Sobs*"

"Yuki! Of course we can go." Ryoma answered like he was spoiling his child.

"Ryoma! Stop pampering her spoiled actions!" Sakuno scolded Ryoma.

"I'm spoiling her, because I want to. Because I only have one daughter, so I have to treasure her. " Ryoma embraced Yuki to comfort her from crying.

"But! You know I'm one month pr-" Sakuno's word was cut when she realized what she has to say. "Continue." Ryoma said chuckling. "Ryoma, you already know…" Sakuno said.

"Daddy what are you two talking about?" Yuri curiously asked.

"I already know that she is 1 month preg-" Ryoma's word was cut when Sakuno stepped on his foot. "What did you do that for?!" Ryoma asked.

"Because, it's a surprise remember?" Sakuno said while smiling. (Actually it's a Fake smile.) "Hmmm… yeah… A surprise." Ryoma said while smiling.

"Okay kids! Let's dress up!" Sakuno said.

"No new clothes?" Yuki asked. "None" Sakuno instantly said.

REUNION PARTY:

"Ooohhh…. That O'chibi is late again!" Eiji shouted.

"Sorry we're late!" Sakuno said while she and her twins are running while Ryoma was just calmly walking while looking at the design of the resort.

"Daddy!! Hurry up!! We are already late!" Yuri scolded his Father who is REALLY

Far away from where Sakuno and her twins standing

"Yeah!! And you're just idling there!" Yuki added while pointing Ryoma.

"Yeah, yeah" Ryoma answered and he WALKED a little bit faster than his speed before.

He lowered his head then he whispered "So, today the Father is getting scolded, hmm, funny but true." Sakuno lost her patience and run towards Ryoma and pull him.

"Ryoma! Stop murmuring there! Hurry up!" While she was pulling Ryoma,

"Well, Echizen's are the family who is waited for. Echizen's don't wait, it's embarrassing." Ryoma said with a smirk. "Ryoma! Just hurry up!" Sakuno said and she is still pulling Ryoma and Ryoma, of course is struggling, "If I run, you will announce to everyone here that you're pregnant." Ryoma said, "O…okay… just hurry up" Sakuno's emotion is mixed up (I don't know either, maybe she's embarrassed, blushing, nervous, or pissed.) After hearing that, Ryoma carried Sakuno (bridal style), then he run.

"Ryoma! Put me down!" Sakuno is embarrassed. "Haha, No, you will announce it to everyone, promise?" "Promise" Ryoma stopped and pointed her lips. "Promise?" Ryoma repeated himself. Sakuno know what's the meaning of it so she closed her eyes. Ryoma pecked a kiss on Sakuno's lips while he is still carrying her. Ryoma noticed Momo going towards them and when Momo reached them."Woah! Hey Echizen!! You're gross! You know that our children are here! Yet you kissed in PUBLIC!" Momo said and he is pointing someone at Ryoma's back. Ryoma looked at his back. "Yeah" The guy(s) at his back said. "Oishi? Tezuka? Fuji? Inui? Kaidoh? Eiji? Why are you eavesdropping?"

Ryoma asked then he chuckled. "Sorry, I was just acting… hehe sorry senpais." "Hey, Echizen. Let go of Sakuno first, we have something to talk to" Oishi ordered, Ryoma let Sakuno down as Oishi ordered.

* * *

Meeting of the former-Seigaku members:

"Ryoma, how many months?" Fuji asked.

"1 month, how about you?"

"3 weeks, Momo?" Fuji asked Momo

"Nah! Ann said we can only have 1 baby so… I'm disqualified!" Momo's eyes was teary.

"Hah!! My wife is 1 month pregnant too! How many months pregnant is your wife, Tezuka?" Eiji asked.

"Only 2 weeks, and you Inui?" Tezuka said calmly.

"Haha…only 1 week." Inui confessed.

"Well… My wife said she was contented with our triplets… so I forfeit." Kawamura politely said.

"Ssshh… 2 weeks." Kaidoh said.

"Ehehe… only 9 days.." Oishi said.

"So… Me and Eiji-senpai are the winners?" Ryoma asked.

"You really did do it." Fuji said smirking.

"Of course… Promise is a promise." Ryoma said.

"Ahem!! *clears throat*" When the guys turn their backs, they all saw their wives.

"So! Getting us pregnant is just a contest ah!" Sakuno asked.

"Yeah" All of them answered. Their wives were so frustrated.

"You bitch!!!!!!!" Their wives throw them their shoes. Poor Daddies….

* * *

MEANWHILE:

"Ouch…" Yuri said.

"Yeah… that should hurt…" Tezuka's son agreed.

"Their so stupid." Ann said while carrying her 4 years old baby girl.

"Yeah" Yuki agreed.

"WE'RE SO SORRY!" The daddies all bowed their heads.

"So we're just contest for you eh?" Their wives asked.

"No!! It's just that… We want to make love to you again" The wounded Daddies answered.

*punch!* *scratch!* *pinched* "OUCH!!!!" After that, the former seigaku members

Were hospitalize because they sprained their feet, they had bruises and having broken bones.

* * *

AFTER 8 months:

"So Ryoma, what is his name?" Sakuno asked Ryoma while she was lying on the bed.

"Yujino Brent Echizen." Ryoma smirked. Then he kissed Yuji's forehead. He whispered

"You're the result of my hard work." Ryoma chuckled a little.

"Ryoma, don't use me to win a contest again… Promise?" Sakuno pouted a little.

"Promise" Sakuno kiss Ryoma. With their baby between them.

"Haha!! Your name is baby Mhaory!" Eiji said while carrying his baby.

"And if we enter the other room! You'll meet baby Yuji!" Eiji said.

"So, Sakuno and I have the same date of labor?" His wife asked.

"Yeah… That contest is something." Eiji chuckled.

* * *

oooENDooo

**A/N:** If you don't understand. They had a contest. Who is the first member to make his wife pregnant, wins! And their wives we're so angry after hearing that resulting: They hurt their husbands. It's really funny… (for me!)


End file.
